Ise Psycho 100
by Arthr1tis
Summary: The mind-boggling power of ESP remains as the subject of incomprehensibility, baffling even the smartest of minds. Issei Hyoudou at birth is gifted with such wondrous abilities. His best friend and adoptive brother, Vali, is also born with these unusual powers. It's not long before he attracts unwanted attention. Looks like a normal, peaceful life won't be possible anymore.
1. Prologue

**"From the loser that brought you One-Punch Tsukune comes another story that contains elements of ONE's work and various other franchises that will surely blow hard in a bad way."**

 **But seriously welcome to another story I actually put effort into instead of making it pointless and dumb (the other three). I could have made the first chapter a bit longer, but I decided the prologue is enough to show what I have in store for it in the future.**

 **Now onto the romance. There isn't going to be a harem or smut, just a single pairing and fluff in future chapters. The harem thing seems so overdone that a pairing with one girl seems like a refresher, also try to imagine Mob or any character having his personality with a harem. If you've given it some thought, you'll may or may not feel that those two things should never mix together.**

 **I won't say who the lucky one will be, be patient. Though you all may get an idea who it is in here.**

 **I said it once and I'll say it again to avoid confusion, this is just a prologue.**

 **Alright, that's it. See ya.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Contains elements and characters from various other franchises. Such as Akira, Chronicle; basically anything related to psychic powers.**

* * *

 _Long ago, before modern society began, there was a war unlike any other in this universe's history. It wasn't a war between countries, it wasn't a war between nations, it wasn't a war between kingdoms, it wasn't even a war between empires. It was actually a war between the forces of the supernatural._

 _The war consisted of three factions who are all interconnected with one another: the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils. Together they made up the Judeo-Christian religion; which are later recorded in the Bible._

 _All three factions opposed each other, for having different beliefs and opinions. The Fallen - whom were once Angels - rebelled against God by following the beliefs and opinions of the Archangel, Lucifer, who's arrogance led them to fall from grace. It is obvious that rebelling against the entity who created everything is utterly insane. But even though he had an superabundance of natural gifts, he too, like everyone else, had been endowed with free will, and could choose to either be good or evil. So he chose evil._ _It also doesn't help that he and the others would one day worship God incarnate, leading them to fight the Almighty himself out of the arrogance that had stemmed from the belief that they were superior to men._

 _Though that is what theologians believe._

 _Anyways, after banishment the Fallen resided in the Underworld alongside the Devils. Because the Biblical Factions only saw each other as natural enemies, it would only be a matter of time before any kind of conflict broke out between them. And conflict eventually did happen, in the form of a war that ravaged both their respective realms, and on the planet that the humans inhabited. While the war that broke out was recorded in the old history archives, the total amount of time was unknown. For all everybody knew, it may as well lasted for either centuries or millenniums._

 _It wasn't just them that fought, other factions participated in the war, joining whichever side they preferred and benefited from. The other factions consisted of both western and eastern monsters. The only species who refused to fight in the war were the dragons, who have remained neutral and continued with their lives._

 _The battlefields were first taking place on each of their own domains, but slowly as the war raged onwards, it eventually spread on Earth._ _Human civilizations were reduced in little time due to Three Factions' quarrel against each other. Anyone accidentally caught in the crossfire would be killed regardless, whether it would be either adults or children. Humans were in a constant state of turmoil, scared of whether they would live to see another day or become part of the ever building body count._

 _Even though God and his angels were supposed to be good and protect humanity from danger, human's belief and trust in them started to dwindle. While few who still believed that God would protect them all continued to pray, most lost believing in him and decided they were on their own to survive the hell they never deserved to be brought upon._

 _As the war continued to ravage the once peaceful planet, humans either gave up on life or kept on believing that someone would save them all. A hero who would save them from despair and bring unto them the hope of seeing a day where the war is over. But no matter how much they prayed and hoped, their wishes never came true._

 _Fortunately, their war had to be put on hold since they put their focus on something else that was a threat to them; two dragons who forced all three to form a temporary alliance with each other. They didn't care, as long as they wouldn't have to endure surviving another war-torn day. Almost all of them thought that the war had ended and started to rejoice a little too early. Too bad for them, their relief didn't last long and their hopes came crashing downward, as the factions went back to fighting after they dealt with the threat._

 _It seemed like it would be the end for humanity, and the thought of dying in a war they never wanted to be part of angered most of them. The anger turned into outright hate that was directed to all the factions. They even hated God, who they now believed that the Almighty had let them all down._

 _The gifts he had bestowed unto them, called Sacred Gears - given to them as a means to protect themselves - were somehow not enough to ensure their lives were assured; they were still humans, and their limits kept them from surviving any longer._

 _Just when it seemed that giving up was now more preferable than futilely struggling to survive another pointless tomorrow, the hope they had been praying to arrive had come true. In the form of kids that were in the stages of almost hitting puberty. It wasn't the kids themselves that reignited hope within humans, but rather, what they did that caused it. The kids somehow achieved a power than no one had ever gained._

 _Extrasensory Perception._

 _Wielding the power of true enlightenment of the mind, the kids fought back for the sake of humanity and themselves. With either a single thought or a simple gesture with a hand and an arm, the young children killed any Devil or Fallen Angel that threatened the lives of many. They didn't fight the Angels, since they at least wanted to save as many humans as they could to the best of their ability._ _Though that didn't mean they joined forces or anything, if anything, the kids were disappointed in them. Dissatisfied on how the Angels and God didn't even try to save most of them._

 _While they were aware that they didn't have control of the situation and the Sacred Gears that humans were given as a means to defend themselves, they still berated the faction from Heaven that all this could have been avoided if all three factions had at least the common sense to know that nothing could have been gained from fighting a pointless war where they would only feel unsatisfied in the end. So the young espers took it upon themselves to fix the mess they created, and told the Angel Faction to stay out of their way._

 _With a power that was beyond all of their comprehension, the two factions of the Underworld began losing, as the more the kids used their powers, the stronger they became. Not only that, but more espers were appearing with different kinetic abilities. Either ranging from the manipulation of the Earth's elements, to having control over magic and ether, or just pure psychic might. Slowly, but surely, they eventually had enough numbers and became powerful enough to declare themselves:_

 _The Psycho Faction._

 _The first espers became the leaders of such a powerful faction. The co-leaders consisted of Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama and Akira; out of all of them, they were the strongest espers alive._

 _However, the rest of the war, how it ended - including the whereabouts of the newly risen espers - and the causes of the death of God and the Old Four Satans were never recorded in the old archives, for reasons that are better left forgotten. Another reason why was..._

* * *

"...I'd be spoiling it for everyone, right?"

An old man said in the middle of a well furnished study, enjoying the warmth the fireplace gave off, the crackling of the orange flames were like a lullaby for the aged person. On his lap and within his withered, bony fingers was a book that looked too old to even be readable, yet looked stable enough to turn the pages without it turning to dust in an instant.

On the front of the leathery cover of the book had several anatomical astrological diagrams of the human body, with a third eye on the forehead, and zodiac signs representing the mind and aura of the modern Homo Sapiens. It doesn't take a genius (well, maybe it does) to figure out that these provoke thoughts of evolutionary advancements and changes on a cosmic scale, hinting on the true potential a human could have.

"I still find it interesting that despite having limitless potential, humans are still looked down upon. But the face people make when the true potential of humans is revealed always gives me a good hoot," he said while chuckling to himself. The old man then turned his head at a specific direction. His eyes held knowing, contained in both his pupils and light-blue irises. An amused smile made itself known on his wrinkly face.

"I know you're all watching. Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I am naïve, I'll have you know," he said with a voice made out of a balance of humor and scolding.

...

...

...?

"None of you give me that look, you hear? I'm self-aware of my surroundings, and I mean _all_ of them," warned the old man. It then becomes apparent that he is talking to you, the readers. All of you take very little time to process this, and it doesn't take long to give an answer.

Cringy.

Stupid.

"Yes, I know. It _is_ stupid; as in unoriginal. What did you all expect, a boob joke?" The old man begins a session of laughter, bits of wheezing accompanying the verbal results of humoring an individual with the ability to become _too_ aware of his existence. Otherwise known as fourth-wall breaking.

"Hah, I needed that. But seriously, there isn't going to be a boob joke-"

The wails and anguished cries of hormone-fueled readers assault his aged ears.

"Gah! Be quiet, all of you!" The old man's voice seemed to have an immediate effect, as the cries were silenced by his authoritative presence. He then started to pick his ears in an attempt to get rid of the ringing.

"Damn kids these days, always looking for two fictional characters to engage in the most intimate of human interaction..." he grumbled. His good mood turning to a complete hundred-and-eighty degrees. His eyes were locked onto the readers.

"As I was saying, there is no boob joke-" He immediately gave you and the rest of the readers the stink eye, in case anyone might yell in objection. "...there will only be a mind joke, okay?" All of you are confused. A mind joke? What did he mean by that?

"Trust me, it'll become less troublesome if you just go with 'the flow' as people say these days," he gestured by gyrating his right wrist in a clockwise motion. "And one more thing before the good stuff starts..." The old man got _real_ close to you and the rest, his wrinkly face filled with wisdom immediately in front of you.

 **(["DO YOU BELIEVE THE WORDS THE FIGMENTS OF YOUR MIND SAY TO YOU?"])**

With that, the entire study vanished into an endless dark void; the old man nowhere to be seen. Some of you are confused, the rest figuring out what the old man meant by the term, 'mind joke'.

Those who figured it out now know that everything either you or they saw was all a joke and not real; all a mischief planned by the organ who houses your mind.

* * *

 **Prologue**

On a lifeless, unknown location, wisps of potent power and energy with the colors of an aurora all gathered together on a specific spot where other individuals were at. When the wisps merged together, the result is an array of multiple colors that could be mistaken as an aurora, with lethal ethereal-like lightning coming off of it, and a mysterious being who looks like it came from a black void, with a red glowing outline. Its eyes were white glowing circles with similarly white sparks jumping from them.

A red, demented-looking vertical eye on its forehead looked around frantically. The nonexistent body part was bloodshot, never staying still. Chunks of the ground levitating upwards, the power coming from the mysterious being rippled the air. It's attention was on a number of people who looked ready to fight whatever the being before them has become.

The third eye locked onto them, dilating for reasons unknown.

 **1%**

 **2%**

Four people rushed at 'it', one having dark-green hair, two having black hair, and the last having blood-red hair. All four attacked simultaneously, resulting in an explosion of pure annihilation. Only for it to bend and warble before disappearing altogether. The being seemingly unharmed. 'It' pointed its open palm at them, and before they knew it, the same explosion used to harm 'it' was sent back at the four individuals; its power increased significantly.

All four dodged out of the way, barely as the cone of pure destruction still was able to give them second degree burns for their efforts. They never predicted 'it' coming in for the attack. It's physical strikes and energy blasts were powerful enough to damage them severely. 'It' attacked while seemingly teleporting, not giving the four individuals a chance to fight back since 'it' was very nimble and didn't seem to give them a chance to recover.

A black-red ball crackling with red electricity and a massive bolt of thunder struck 'it' with precision. 'It' was knocked away, but not damaged. 'It' looked at the new attackers. Both attractive females, one having the same red hair as one of it's first four attackers, the other having raven hair. 'It' then flew towards them in an aggressive manner; a sonic boom was made.

Both females shot the same attack simultaneously, 'it' dodging and weaving or back handing them away like they were nothing. Just as 'it' was about to obliterate the two, more individuals blocked it's path. A blond, short albino, and a cross dresser prevented 'it' from killing the two. All three grunting from their combined effort to block 'it'. The humanoid black void started to crackle with black static, each surrounded with an ethereal outline.

Before 'it' could attack, another female attacked 'it' with a water-based projectile. It stopped in midair a few inches from 'it' before falling harmlessly to the ground. 'It' and the third eye looked at the ones who tried to damage him. A girl with black hair and violet eyes eyed 'it' cautiously, with several people at her sides; a team most likely. 'It' now focused on them and sent a blast of the same ethereal light that sparked around it at random. The focused blast tore up the ground as it came close to eradicating the group. They all scattered to avoid being vaporized.

'It' was preoccupied with the group that it never noticed two individuals sneaking up on it. Utilizing the element of surprise, the two individuals -swordswomen to be exact- brandished their respective weapons. One of them had brown hair in long twin-tails, the other blue hair with a green streak. Just as their blades were about to wound the unidentifiable being, the edged weapons were blocked by a spherical sky-blue barrier that flashed for a tenth of a second before becoming invisible.

'It' was then tackled by two more enemies; a red and white one, which were clad in unique-looking armor. The color accents for the red-armored individual were yellow, along with green jewels embedded on some particular parts of its form. The white-armored individual didn't appear to have any additional accents, except for the blue jewels implanted on certain parts. Their wings differed from each other. The red one having a pair of dragon wings, the white one having wings made of blue light. Both noticeable traits both had were that their forms leaned towards more feminine than masculine.

'It' got rid of its attackers with a destructive psionic blast that disintegrated the surrounding area, and most likely the armored figures if they weren't protected.

 **15%**

 **19%**

 **22%**

The two were shot to the ground at mach fours speeds. Bits of their scaly armor fell off, including the helmets. Enough pieces of cracked armor fell off to reveal the facial identity of both, whom were female. The one with white armor had long black hair and violet eyes, which glared at 'it'. The one in red armor had similarly long pink hair and blue-green eyes. She gave 'it' a worrying look. 'It' stared back at the girl in red dragon armor. Either out of intrigue or something else, no one would ever know.

The fight didn't stop there, as more people that 'it' considered enemies attacked the strange being at once. 'It' either weaved effortless through the attacks or didn't care and let the attacks hit 'it'. When 'it' noticed the attacks stopped all of a sudden, 'it' looked around, only to be greeted with towering beasts that only exist in fiction. One of them lunged at 'it' with its gaping, razor-filled giant teeth. When the beast got close, it clamped its jaws down on 'it'.

'It' kept the beast's mouth open with its arms and legs, not looking strained in the slightest. The beast then exploded in an array of gore and multicolored sparks of power. More of the beasts attacked 'it', all of them dying in a similar fashion.

 **34%**

 **46%**

 **59%**

 **67%**

Sparks surrounded 'it' in an intimidating manner, menacing even. It looked at the other foes that tried to hurt 'it' in what looked like curiosity, though it is impossible to tell since it lacked any facial expressions. 'It' and its third eye snapped to another fast approaching enemy. It was a dark-silver haired teenager flying at 'it' at fast speeds. What was interesting was that he was flying without any wings, and a silvery aura surrounded him. Including a two-handed claymore in his right hand

"ISSEI!"

The boy collided with the now identified Issei. Both engaged in a battle of pure, destructive power. The boy unleashed a blast of the same properties as the same one Issei possessed, who retaliated with a wave of the same multicolored power displayed before. Both attacks cancelled each other out, which had the added effect of both espers to increase their psychic might. In midair, they appeared as streaking lights that repeatedly clashed with each other in a seemingly never-ending battle of who could knock the other out of the sky first. Punches and kicks enhanced with psychic energy left the terrain heavily scarred. Giant craters and deep fissures formed whenever their strikes collided with one another.

The silver-haired boy used both hands to grab the handle of the claymore in his possession and swung it with little trouble in front of him, resulting in a blade of energy flying towards Issei. The blade crashed against the seemingly impenetrable force-field protecting Issei. The boy slashed in rapid repeated procession, sending more energy blades - each more bigger and powerful than the previous - to break through the force-field. The barrier held strong, not a single crack was made.

"Don't make me do this Issei..."

His only response was to gather ethereal energy in his left palm, directly aimed at the dark silver-haired boy, who sighed in disappointment.

"...Fine then, have it your way."

An invisible force surrounded the silver-haired teenager. The landscape below them slowly lifted into the air, forewarning the boy's intent. His hair swayed with the force that made up his true might. He then hesitated as he remembered both the good and bad times he shared with Issei. The black void in human form somehow had the common sense to take advantage of his opponents moment of weakness by literally teleporting in front of him, then used both hands to strangle the boy's neck. After that, began to immediately drain the dark silver-haired boy's psychic energy and adding it to his own while simultaneously discharging psychic energy in an offensive manner.

The boy couldn't fight back since he was weakened from being drained so fast and getting caught in the maelstrom of power. The attack only lasted for five seconds before dissipating, the boy laying limp in Issei's grasp. The humanoid red-tinged black void let go of his neck, but not before releasing another psionic blast that sent the boy crashing towards the ground at high velocity. The blast wasn't as strong as the previous one, it was a lot weaker than the standard one, but still delt a lot of damage.

Issei looked at everyone who tried to harm him, before draining the energy from the air and from everyone else, weakening them in the process. A white transparent bubble surrounded him, and was now a white silhouette with a purple mouth and pupiless purple eyes with black sparks jumping off of them.

 **69%**

 **72%**

 **77%**

 **81%**

The dark silver-haired boy remained still within the crater formed after he was blasted from the sky. His fingers started to twitch in a flexing manner, his breathing labored from the punishment he recieved from being up close to an area-of-effect attack. He then started to slowly struggle getting up from his prone position, which was a major challenge in its own way since his condition was critical, and every nerve in his body kept sending electrical messages from the endings to all the way to his brain, just so he would be continuously reminded of the state his body was. He was in no shape to even be moving, but fought through the pain since the situation was becoming dire the longer this fight went on.

He so wanted to scream bloody murder from the agonizing feeling that came with moving himself to a standing position. Rushing it was a bad idea, but time really wasn't on their side for today. For a matter of fact, they really didn't have time to go on to prolong this scuffle. They had to finish it now, otherwise the impending explosion will happen, and that's something they couldn't afford.

With nothing but pure willpower fueling him, the dark silver-haired boy finally stood tall, but a little hunched over since his everything still hurt; legs shaking and whatnot. He looked upwards to see the culprit responsible for draining both the atmosphere and everyone in the vicinity of their energy. In a last ditch effort, he yelled at the top of his lungs to at least snap his best frie-

No, his brother, back into the land of consciousness.

"DAMMIT ISSEI STOP THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT?!"

Issei never gave a response as he continued to gather energy into himself. The third eye shaking uncontrollably.

 **82%**

 **85%**

 **87%**

The pinkette in red armor had tears welling up in her eyes, heartbroken and sad at how everything was turning out. Before they all had arrived at their destination, she was told that should they encounter Issei in his psychic powers acting on their own, then they will have no choice but to put him down, one way or the other. But she knew. She knew that he was still there, he just needed to be reminded by someone close to him. Someone who was able to bring out several of his emotions that he locked away to keep himself in control. Someone who has been there for him at his lowest points. Someone who had smitten and captured his heart from a simple glance.

Someone, like her.

But, then why did she doubt herself?

 **89%**

 **90%**

 **91%**

Suppressing her fears, the girl walked towards what was now considered a thing instead of a he.

 **92%**

 **93%**

 **94%**

Everyone saw the red armored girl walk towards the obviously dangerous being and tried to keep her from going any farther by restraining her with physical means, but a timed spark from the bubble kept them at bay.

 **95%**

 **96%**

 **97%**

The pinkette didn't flinch when one of the sparks grazed her right cheek. All she was focused on was getting Issei back to his senses. Her allies screaming at her to get away.

 **98%**

By either sheer luck or bravery, she was now in front of the bubble. She braced herself, took a deep breath, and crossed her fingers that what she considered a last resort would work. The doubt grew, but would be later suppressed. She then let her voice be known to him.

 **99%**

"ISSEI!"

 **98%**

The boy in question looked at her curiously, his focus alternating between existent and nonexistent. He now noticed what appeared to be some clear liquid running from her eyes, and couldn't help but feel something. Most of his conscience was in a state of limbo, so he couldn't fully understand what the liquid was. What remained of his psyche could only tell that it caused an uncomfortable clench somewhere in his chest.

"Issei please! This isn't you! It's just not! Please, just stop all of this..."

 **97%**

"We don't want to hurt you, but you're making it really hard for us..."

 **96%**

"It pains us having to do this, but I'm the one most hurt by this!"

 **95%**

"I know you're still in there hearing me, so snap out of it and let's go home!"

 **94%**

 **93%**

 **92%**

 **91%**

 **90%**

The girl extended her hand towards Issei, who looked less hostile than before. The intake of energy lessened, before he slowly moved his own hand to the girl. The girl still had tears running down her face, but looked happy now that she got through to him. His hand slowly neared. So slow it made a snail look fast in comparison, but she didn't mind. She had the patience, there was no need to rush it.

Both five-fingered appendages were just inches away from contact, the suspence putting everyone on high guard. When both their hands finally came onto contact with one another, Issei's had a firm grip on the armored crimson hand and pulled the girl into a tight hug. The pinkette returned it without hesitation. They remained in that position for only a couple of seconds until they released each other.

The white silhouette known as Issei placed his forehead on the girls' own, then spoke ever since this one-sided battle began. His voice was a cacophany of several other voices, each overlaping one another; his was the most heard out of all of them. That wasn't what shocked the girl, it was the words he said that did it.

 **"i'M SoRRy."**

At first, she was confused by those two little words. But when he quickly pulled himself away from their affectionate embrace and tried to distance himself from her and everyone else, she realized what he meant. This, in turn, had the unfortunate side effect of overriding her better judgement.

"NO!"

Unable to bear with him gone for good, she reached out and grasped his left arm, preventing Issei from going any further. This shocked everyone who was watching, not because of the act before them, but the fact that loomed ominously over them.

He was going to explode very soon, and there wasn't anything they could do about.

The girl, now realizing the mistake she did, could do nothing as the unstable psychic energy that built up inside Issei could not be contained no longer as it was released.

 **100%**

 **TOTAL ANNIHILATION**

An explosion of unknown proportions spread outwards, destroying anything caught in its wake. Before Issei detonated, the dark silver-haired boy only thought of one thing and one thing only.

 _'To think this all started because of that one day at school...'_

* * *

 **High School**

 **PSYCHO OF PSYCHOS**


	2. Our Child, An Esper?

**Even though I'm aware this isn't enough for you guys, it's still better than nothing. And since you all like this story, I'll continue it.**

 **I've also decided to make this into a crossover with Mob Psycho 100 since the elements here will mostly be about it, and because the story will have a Mob-like Issei.**

 **(Disclaimer: will contain elements and some characters from different franchises, such as Akira, Chronicle; basically anything related to psychic powers.)**

* * *

The thought of a newborn child being brought to the world is a prospect that excited most parents due to their maternal instincts motivating them to care for either offspring of their own or an adopted child.

That isn't the focus here, the main subject is about a married couple who will experience the joys of caring a child formed from their own gene pools.

The man and woman, both commonly referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou have experienced a total of not one, but two failed pregnancies. The first time it had happened, they were emotionally wrenched at having their hopes figuratively crash down; liquid angst was shed that day. The second time it had happened, the emotional pain came back with full force, and both broke the record for the longest time a human being can cry.

The Mr. and the Mrs. felt like they weren't meant to have children of their own, which gave them massive heartbreak. Though their mood made a complete one-eighty degree when the third time their luck turned for the better. It was soon found out that they would, in fact, conceive a child of their own when the pregnancy test revealed that a healthy, developing fetus was growing in Mrs. Hyoudou's womb.

* * *

"Honey! It's a positive!" Mrs. Hyoudou exclaimed in excitement.

"What?! Really?!" Mr. Hyoudou said in shock.

"Yes really! We're finally going to be parents!"

* * *

The two felt like everything would go well from now on. Unfortunately, there's always that one gimmick in life that ensures that nothing normal will ever happen to a particular number of individuals. Both Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou fall into that category.

During the first three months of pregnancy, unusual events have been occurring within the Hyoudou household. For example, on a random day every week or two, some of the furniture or kitchen ware - especially the spoons - would either move on their own accord or bend unexpectedly; bending spoons back in place was a tedious process.

* * *

"Why do these damn spoons keep bending on their own?!" Mr. Hyoudou yelled in frustration.

"Honey, do you think we might have a ghost in here?" Mrs. Hyoudou suggested.

"Nonsense! If we did then we'd be hearing strange stuff! How do you explain these spoons being bent on their own?"

"I think you just proved my point..."

* * *

They called for any paranormal experts - after checking they weren't scammers - to see if their house had a ghost living in it. After thorough searching and checking, they confirmed that there weren't any ghosts within the household, though they told the soon-to-be parents that the source was closer than where they assumed it to be. Both were confused by that, but never paid much heed to it.

* * *

"Alright, there's nothing here that can solidify the assumption of there being paranormal activity here," the leader of the paranormal hunting group said as his team began packing up their equipment.

"I see, well thank you for your time," said Mr. Hyoudou.

"Likewise, though I feel you both should hear this."

"Hear what?" asked Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Although this is just a hunch of mine, the source of these unusual acts may be closer than what we're assuming here."

* * *

Fast forward to about two months and now the couple are at an appointment regarding their pre-born child. Today the appointed doctor would perform an ultrasound test to check and see if the baby is doing fine.

After applying the gel required for the examination, the doctor began the procedure by using the transducer to send harmless sound waves throughout the womb and see if the baby is in perfect physical condition. After that, all three occupants of the room could now see the images of the developing child. Mr and Mrs Hyoudou were filled with happiness; parents seeing their child through either ultrasound or at the time of birth have their jovial meters skyrocket.

The doctor however, had confusion etched on his face. He felt that something about the image was unusual; an abnormality he could say. The doctor focused the transducer to the infant's brain, and was shocked to see the state it was in. The brainwave activities were higher than what they were supposed to be at. He had an idea for what it may be, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions and assume. The couple were confused, having no idea what was going on now.

The doctor asked them if they have been having problems at home, specifically moving furniture and kitchen ware bending on their own. They replied with a simple yes, confirming the doctor's suspicions. The doctor told them that their child is most likely the source of the unusual activity in their house. He then recommended someone he knew who can help them with their problem, since he wasn't an expert on subject that were beyond the reaches of science.

He then told them that their child is a boy, much to the _very_ slight, barely noticeable distraught of Mrs. Hyoudou, who wanted to have a daughter.

Following the directions they have been given, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou now found themselves in an old, dusty antique shop, which gave off an odd vibe just from being near it. They approached the counter, having only a bell and a small sign beside it that said, "Ring Here".

Having no other option, they rang the bell. Nothing happened, except for when they blinked once, a short old lady wearing gypsy robes appeared at the back of the counter. This caught them off guard, since there wasn't anyone else inside the small building. The elderly person spoke to them.

"Ah, welcome. How may I help you two tonight?" She asked with years of experience and wisdom flowing fluently through her mouth. Mr. Hyoudou was about to tell the old lady when said individual interrupted him, by abruptly aiming her right hand at him in a 'stop' motion. "No need to tell me, I know Kyle recommend me to you two."

Both looked at her in surprise, how did-

"-I know what you were thinking? I'll explain in a bit. Come, follow me," the old lady requested while she led the couple to their destination, which was obviously close. All three were now in a small, but spacious round room with a table, three chairs, and an eerie blue orb at the center. "Alright, I'll begin the process, so wait a bit," she said while placing her hands on the orb.

The glass sphere slowly shifted from a blue color, to indigo, then violet, red, orange, yellow, and finally green. Suddenly, a neon vertical eye opened in the center of the orb, surprising both Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. The colors shifted to an aurora-like state. It would have been mesmerizing to watch if it weren't for the eye staring right at them. Without warning, wisps of the same mesmerizing colors from the orb exited from Mrs. Hyoudou's pregnant belly, after which were absorbed into the glass ball. Both husband and wife respectively had their mouths agape slightly in surprise.

"W-What was that?" Mr. Hyoudou asked, shocked by what he had witnessed. His wife had a similar expression on her face.

"Calm down, I just wanted to get a small sample for the next step," she said to the soon-to-be father. Five seconds later and she got the results she wanted, "Ah, yes. My suspicions are confirmed."

The couple looked at her oddly, what did-

"-I mean by that? Simple, I'm a Seer. And thanks to both of you cooperating with me, I can now safely confirm that your child has been blessed with psychic abilities."

This bit of news surprised them big time. It isn't often that parents are told that their child has powers beyond human comprehension. At first, they would not have believed the seer, but after recalling the furniture moving and the kitchen ware bending - especially the spoons -, and the strange energy originating from the still developing child, they really couldn't deny the truth. That brought another worrying thought to their heads.

"What does that mean for our child?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked worringly; her husband in a similar state.

"Nothing bad I assure you, though there will be complications during birth," the seer said vaguely and a bit eerily, making the couple more anxious.

"What complications should we watch out for?" Mr. Hyoudou asked. What the old woman said next filled them with panic and fright.

"There's a chance your wife may die while the baby is being delivered."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were petrified at this bit of news. The brunette woman had tears coming from the corner of her eyes, slowly but surely. The brown-haired man had many thoughts run through his head, each a worse version than the previous one. The thought of his wife dying both angered and scared him. Angered because his wife may be taken away from him and his son, and scared because his family would most likely fall apart. Having his hopes crushed twice was bad enough as it is. His significant other being removed from his life would definitely destroy his will, making him unable to take care of his child.

Before Mr. Hyoudou could continue, the seer stopped him by raising her right palm directly at him. "Just because I said that the likelihood of her dying was existent doesn't mean that there isn't a way to prevent it," the seer said. Both calmed down significantly, but we're still shaken and weary, "The day the baby will be born, his psychic power will go out of control and put a heavy strain on the mother's body, killing her. But this can be prevented if I use a unique ore to absorb the fluctuation of psychic energy," the seer explained.

Before one of them could open their mouth, the seer cut them of for the third by raising her right wrinkled hand in front of them, "The mineral I'll use is a psycho-reactive ore that originated from a meteor from space centuries ago. I can use it to absorb the unstable torrent of power that'll be released when your son is born," the old woman explained to them.

Mr. Hyoudou spoke up after the short explanation, "What else should we know about?" He asked.

"The delivery can't be made in a hospital, it must be done in a shrine."

"But why a shrine?" Asked Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Because if it's done where there are people, they'll be put at risk since the flux of psychic energy can _very_ destructive, and the birth of a newborn psychic is seen as sacred to most, so it has to be done in a sacred place. Also they're not going to allow someone like me enter with ore's that also cause madness, and yes it also has the side-effect of deteriorating the mental psyche of someone who's exposed to it for a certain amount of time," the old woman said while giving a summary of the con of the particular ore.

"WHAT?!" Both soon-to-be parents yelled in surprise at either the destructive birthing process part or the madness-inducing mineral part.

"Calm down, the ore's I'll use will absorb any stray source of psychic energy, I made sure of that," the seer assured calmly even though the couple's voices were meant to be used outdoor instead of inside.

Though she won't say that she experimented small chunks of it on animals; specifically squirrels, bears, and cougars until she was able to get the ore's to absorb instead of making someone insane or mutating and giving living beings psychic powers. She'll never forget the humorous sight of the animals acting ridiculous after the psychic energy had been drained out of them, making them do stuff only seen in those black and white silent movies.

A stray thought flew in her head, regarding the area she started her tests in. She'll admit, it would have been fun to see the abandoned camp in its prime and glory and meet the campers and staff that made it lively. But alas, she would only see the memories made there through her glass ball.

But anyway, back to the matter at hand she told herself.

"There's four months left until your child is born, come back to me in about a month so we can get the preparations started," the seer cautioned them with her aged voice filled with seriousness, emphasizing how dangerously bad this could turn out if a single slip up happens.

"I see. Well, thank you for helping us with this," said Mr. Hyoudou as him and his wife got from their seats and prepared to leave.

"No problem, it was a pleasure having you two here.

"By the way, may we ask for your name?" asked Mrs. Hyoudou who was curious. The seer gave them a withered smile.

"You two may call me Edna, or Madam Edna if you want to be formal," Edna introduced herself to them. After saying their respective goodbyes, the couple left the small building to go back to their house. When the seer was the only occupant of the building, she looked at the glass ball in front of her, which showed the black silhoue tte of an unknown entity with glowing white circles for eyes, staring directly at _her_.

"So, after all these years, you've decided to come back as another spiritual reincarnation. Haven't you Shigeo; or Mob if you prefer?" Edna asked the projection in the glass ball, not expecting an answer. She wasn't surprised when the projection spoke to her.

 **"s _EE_ r..." **the entity; identified as Shigeo said with several voices overlapping with each other. Shigeo's voice was the most heard amongst them. Edna spoke to the projection again.

"I knew it was you the moment I extracted a bit of the child's psychic energy from him, though I honestly didn't think I'd meet you so sooner than expected," said Edna. She expected to run into the parentless child, struggling to keep his powers in check. But now she can prevent their untimely deaths from happening and have the child live a great life.

Though there was one question she asked herself that made her anxious of the upcoming future events.

"If your spiritual reincarnation is that child, then where is Akira's?"

* * *

 **Before you start getting lost here, if you all remember how truly God-like Mob and Akira are in their own respective series, then you'll understand the whole 'spiritual reincarnation' thing I've got going on here.**

 **With that being said, if you'd all like, I'd appreciate your honest thoughts and some criticism you can give me so that I'll be able to improve this story for both your benefit and mine. I'll also update this maybe next month, since I have to get to work on the next chapter of One-Punch Tsukune.**

 **That's it, see ya.**


End file.
